


Why are we doing this to ourselves?

by exorcist_seu



Category: D.Gray-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exorcist_seu/pseuds/exorcist_seu
Summary: The original four play Mario cart, and they all target poor Nea.





	Why are we doing this to ourselves?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misco frisko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Misco+frisko).



> Look i did this in like ten minutes sorry if it's shit

"OH FUCK YOU." Laughter bursts in the room at Nea's outburst, the sound of a scream of frustration causing a howl of laughter to leave the other three boys in the room. Marian's foot stomping on the floor as yet another shell slams into Nea's character, knocking him right off the bridge of the map. Allen laughs the loudest when he sees how red Nea's face is getting. 

"Nope. Nope. nope. Fuck this, fucking that's got to be cheating, nope fuck you guys you cheated." The noah drops his remote, standing and going for the door as Mana falls over across where Nea had been on the couch, head now resting in Cross's lap as they both laugh as hard as their bodies will let them. Allen gets up from the floor pausing the game as he goes after the no doubt pissed off Noah. Arms wrapping around his waist as the red head rests his chin on Nea's shoulder, looking at him with a smile. "No, don't even try that."

"Neeeaaa." 

"No."

"Neeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa"

" _No_." He makes the mistake of looking at the redhead when he says it, face immediately turning red upon seeing those puppy eyes. Allen batting his eyes, pout in place. The Noah quickly looks away, crossing his arms to avoid falling into the other's trap. He knew full well what Allen was trying to do ad he wasn't going to fall for it, nope, not this time. Even if he's said that every time after the first time. Gold eyes stray back to Allen's face, seeing an even cuter expression.  Nope he's gotta fight it. A noise leaving Nea's chest as he quickly looks away, chewing on his lip-

Gold eyes end up on Allen's face again, an exasperated sigh leaving his chest as he drops his arms from where he'd had them crossed, submitting to Allen's will. "Fine." 

Allen hums so happily, pressing a near 'loving' kiss to the Noah's cheek, causing a teasing disgusted noise to leave his chest, expression turning affectionate before stealing a kiss from the redhead and allowing himself to be lead back into the living room. 

"Alright Marian! You better lube up your ass cause you. Are. _Fucked_." Nea calls, reclaiming his spot on the Couch. The rowdy laughter rising again. 

 By the near end of twenty minutes, Nea lays 'dead' on the couch, screaming like a dying cat as his character sits in dead ass last. "Fucked, huh?" 

A controller goes flying. "Shut it, Marian."


End file.
